World University Competition
Summary The World University Competition is the worlds version of the youth Olympics, where young people compete for glory, resources and billions of dollars. The only requirement that every participant must have is that they are non-repeating students at recognized (semi) public institutions at the time of national qualifiers. The competition is in a 4 year cycle: preparations, national qualifiers, international qualifiers and the games. Happening behind the scenes of the Competition, depending on how the students performed their country will receive a larger share of whatever measly territory with magic resources humanity as a whole has managed to obtained or preserved in the time. Preparations At the end of each game, the worlds major powers and magic associations put their resources together for rewards for the next games. The major powers are the five continent magic associations: Liberty tower of the US, The Christo Fortress in Brazil, The void temple of St Kay Australia, The Dubai tower in Dubai and St peters temple in Britain, in addition to the World Hunter league and the Parthenon. National Qualifiers At the beginning of the the period of National qualifiers, Every nation has exactly one year to accurately test and examine their nation's students and to provide a list of up to 25 names of the students that could be competing at the games. Although all nations do things differently, China's method is thus. Every prominent member of Chinese society is given a vote, which they can give to whoever they want with the purchase of votes being tolerated. Every major academic institution is given multiple votes to give to their students but they may only give 1 per student. With the rumor being that 4 votes guarantees entry to the national team. While in reality the record of every vote, with the accompanying examination of every respective's students ability is sent to a team of masters, led by Song He. They and they alone have the authority to determine the composition of their nations team. International Qualifiers Once every nation has a list of students, their respective leaders/overseers/trainers have to divide their list into 2 teams; a representative team of their stronger half of students and a state security team of their weaker half of students. The Representative team is send abroad, where they must keep both their personal and national identities a secret to train and to complete assignments while the state security stays at home and fights other national teams to protect their national badges. The nations have exactly one year to collect/protect as many badges as possible and the final 32 teams along with preparatory resources provided to every team in the world is decided solely on this data. The Games Once the final nations have been decided, they are all, including state security, required to travel to Venice where the games will be held. After a period of rest, the games begin. The first a pre-lims, where every nation fights 2 battles to bring down the nation total to 16, these battles are 5 on 5 with the environment battle type (forest, desert, ocean etc.) only made public after both sides formally confirm their participants. Afterwards the surviving students are allowed into the treasure dimension, where there are many rewards scattered around and protected by monsters. Anything goes in this dimension but the students are reminded is that they will be thoroughly observed through every moment of their time in this dimension. The rest of the games is setup in standard tournament fashion with in the place of medals there are major prices. 3rd place: every member of the team gets a high quality armour set (helmet, wings, armor, boots, weapon and shield) with several hundred million each that comes with a specifc bonus in an element of the mage's choosing. 2nd place: every member will be given access to cultivate once in the void temple of St. Kay, the temple with the highest Super tier breakthrough rate in the world. 1st place: every member gets a High/Super tier level blessing from the Parthenon in what ever element(s) they choose.